The field of the disclosure relates generally to data updates for computer systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for distribution of technical manuals, for example, to aircraft maintenance computers.
Currently, data packages representing revised and/or updated equipment maintenance procedures and the like (e.g., in S1000D format) are manually distributed to client computer systems, such as maintenance laptops. An equipment supplier (e.g., an aircraft manufacturer) will typically send an updated data package from a server to a central server associated with an operator (e.g., an airline). Such data packages often include many gigabytes of data. The operator distributes the data packages to each client computer system associated with the corresponding piece of equipment.
It is generally known to provide data at a server for download by a remote computer system. However, the size of a complete technical manual may render such an approach infeasible for locations with limited bandwidth to the server and/or low tolerance for downtime of client computer systems. Therefore, the operator typically generates physical media (e.g., DVDs) and delivers the physical media to a plurality of sites having such client computer systems. Installation of an updated data package is performed locally at each client computer system. As such, known processes are both time and labor intensive, requiring physical handling of media and significant downtime for client computer systems as updated data packages are installed.
In addition, known processes do not check for problems (e.g., corruptions or errors) associated with updated technical manual data. Therefore, the user of a client computer system becomes aware of a failure in the installation of an update only upon use of the client computer system, which may occur at a time and/or place with limited access to technical support. As such, resolving installation failures requires a degree of troubleshooting knowledge and introduces further downtime for an affected client computer system.